greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1 (Private Practice)
The first season of Private Practice premiered September 26, 2007 and ended December 5, 2007. It was broadcast on Wednesday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists out of 9 episodes. ABC originally ordered 9 episodes and after monitoring the ratings, ordered another 13 episodes, pushing the total episode count for the season to 22 episodes. However, due to the 2007–2008 Writer's Guild of America strike, only 9 episodes were produced and aired. The episodes of the first season were preceded by the backdoor pilot episodes The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 and Part 2 on Grey's Anatomy. Summary Seattle fades into grey as renowned surgeon Dr. Addison Montgomery (Kate Walsh) aims to reinvent herself. The promise of a simpler golden state of mind has her working alongside medical school friends at California's Oceanside Wellness Group. But is the new life prescription her cure? Join Addison, newly-divorced-but-professionally-bound, Naomi and Sam Bennett, the kissable Pete Wilder, pediatrician Cooper Freedman, Charlotte King, the Chief of Staff at local hospital St. Ambrose, and Violet Turner - a psychiatrist with her own issues - as affairs of the heart bring on symptoms of love, lust, and high drama in a journey worth taking. Plots Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Special Guest Star *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber Recurring Guest Stars *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Andy Milder as Doug Adams *Nina Siemaszko as Kathleen *Christopher Wiehl as Jeffrey Prominent Guest Stars *Susan Kelechi Watson as Beth O'Brien *Dorian Harewood as Duncan Stinson *Sean O'Bryan as Dave Walker *Barbara Eve Harris as Melinda Stinson *Jean Sincere as Gloria Walker *Molly Hagan as Karen Adams *Stacey Travis as Paige Merring *Marcella Lentz-Pope as Lucy Henderson *Stacy Edwards as Maria Wilson *Moon Zappa as Jenny *Rebecca Mader as Leslie *Rusty Schwimmer as Ashley Minahan *Sprague Grayden as Susan McCullough *Sara Gilbert as Kelly *Kimberly Elise as Angie Paget *Valerie Mahaffey as Marilyn Sullivan *Holliston Coleman as Tess Sullivan *Sydelle Noel as Nicole Clemons *Amy Stewart as Beth Burton *Mageina Tovah as Rebecca Hobart *Debra Mooney as Sylvie *Dinah Lenney as Mrs. Hobart *Miles Heizer as Michael *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Cami Davis *Joy Lauren as Darcy *Keiko Agena as Sister Amy *Jocko Sims as Adam *Brett Cullen as Allan *Gordon Clapp as Coach Mike *Geoffrey Blake as Jack Grossman Recurring Co-Stars *Elizabeth Pan as Nurse Pam Notes and Trivia *All episodes titles start with "In Which..." from the original Winnie the Pooh stories, a similarity to Grey's Anatomy episode titles which come from song names. It only lasted for one season and was scrapped for Season 2. *During the Writer's Strike, the current cast of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice performed in a charity event, Good Medicine, for the Solidarity Fund set up by the Writer's Guild of America for all those who had been put out of work because of the strike. Episodes Addison-pete-and-dell.jpg|'In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else'|link=In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else 1.02-recievesunexpectedvisitor.jpg|'In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor'|link=In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor 1.03-addisonfindsthemagic.jpg|'In Which Addison Finds the Magic'|link=In Which Addison Finds the Magic 1.04-casualgettogether.jpg|'In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together'|link=In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together 1.05-findsashowerhead.jpg|'In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead'|link=In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead 1.06-downrabbithole.jpg|'In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole'|link=In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole Hostagesituation.jpg|'In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride'|link=In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride InWhichCooper.png|'In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm'|link=In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm 1.09-dellfindshisfight.jpg|'In Which Dell Finds His Fight'|link=In Which Dell Finds His Fight Reception DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete First Season – Extended Edition" boxset was released in region 1 on September 16, 2008 by Buena Vista Home Entertainment. On March 16, 2009 and December 3, 2008, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 394 minutes. Set Details The boxset contains the 9 episodes of the season, with two extended. The DVD box contains 3 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 1 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Kate Walsh - Practice Makes Perfect; Spend some quality time with Kate Walsh and get a taste of her life beyond the confines of the Private Practice Set. *Alternative Ensemble: Behind the Scenes of Private Practice *Two Extended Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Outtakes *Audio Commentaries Gallery Posters PPS1Poster.jpg|The poster for The Other Side of This Life, the Private Practice pilot PrivatePracticeS1Poster.jpg|A second poster for the series Cast Promotional Photos Naomi l.jpg Sam.jpg Violet.jpg Coop.jpg AddisonPPPromo.jpg Pete.jpg PPS1Cast2.jpg PPS1Cast3.jpg PPS1Cast4.jpg PPS1Cast5.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Private Practice